


Sir Gawain and the 21st Century

by super_rainbow2021



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sir Gawain and the Green Knight
Genre: Gen, I will find you, also i totally headcanon merlin (kingsman) as a wizard no question, also lancelot candidates die a lot bc of what happens in Morte Darthur, also who tf also wrote in Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, and gawain happens to fall asleep on his journey, and have a conversation, and i was like, and then he wakes up in the 21st century, do they meet?, how does this happen?, i have english lit this semester and, if eggsy becomes gawain after the events of the golden circle, is there magic?, ok listen, prose, so like, we were watching a documentary, well what if gawain woke up in the 21st century?, what if the kingsman agents were descendants of the arthurian knights?, who are you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: He awoke not where he lay before.
Kudos: 3





	Sir Gawain and the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh yeah listen i don't know where tf this came from and i really need to stop writing in class, but like. impossible. i may or may not write a companion piece where Gawain meets Gawain! Eggsy? [shrugs] i'm just fuckin around.
> 
> time stamp: wednesday, january 15th, 2020

He awoke.

Gawain did not know for how long he slept, nor when it was he fell, but he did recognize immediately that this was not the forest he lay in.

His surroundings of green and dusk and wood were replaced with silvery metal that gleamed and glimmered in the light of sun. Skittering wildlife that ran underfoot was scrapped and in place cords of a sort ran above. It was jarring. Disorienting.

He stood.

Sir Gawain, weary from travel and starving of not just food, rose with the caution instinctive to a knight and spun slowly to take in his surroundings.

Nothing was the same.

The tree he must have rested upon was rotten and withering away before his eyes. The grass he treaded was brown and crunched as he shifted. The sky that might have once been crystal in color and transparency was dark, dreary, gray in a way he never could have imagined.

Nothing was _right._

His brows creased and crossed as his eyes swung and skirted. His fists clenched and shook and his arms tensed with much more than anguish.

This was not Camelot. This was not _home._


End file.
